


The Moment

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Jaina's reaction to Jag's surprise proposal, and then Jag's emotions and nervousness over Jaina's acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: Post-NJO

_Jaina Solo_

 

I hated not knowing where Jag was taking me for our date. Jag and I started dating during the last half of the Vong war but now it was over, we did not have to worry about the awkwardness in public. I had taken full advantage of that fact but Jag didn't catch on as quickly as I had hoped. I had hinted several times that I liked be surprised and spontaneous. What I didn't realize was that the element of surprise, not knowing when and where, wasn't as great an idea as I thought. The torment of not knowing where he was taking me was killing me.

 

// _Maybe I can probe him using the Force.._ // I wandered and started to but quickly decided not to. Even though I knew Jag was not Force sensitive, he would have known if I had pulled something like that.

 

"We're almost there." He whispered into my ear.

 

I looked to the right even though I had no idea what direction we were walking in, or where exactly the "there" Jag was referring to. I felt Jag stop (actually Jag stopped walking but didn't warn me and I nearly collapsed in his wake, and Jag almost fell over but gripped my arms and stopped himself from falling too). He stepped aside and removed the blind fold from my eyes. I tried nervously to help him but eventually I let him do the work.

 

Jag stepped to my right again as I opened my eyes. We were standing in the back of Jag's apartment. A single table sat on the balcony, decorated with many lights and I heard Threepio and R2 in the kitchen as I whirled around and looked at him.

 

"Are you surprised?"

 

"Depends. What is all of this for?" I asked.

 

Jag shrugged, and then looked down, reaching for something in his pocket. Then it became clear to me what was about to happen but didn't rush the moment. Jag had been planning this moment for weeks as I remembered that I hadn't seen or talked to him for several weeks. I assumed he was avoiding me to prepare for a break-up but now I knew that wasn't the case. He fumbled some more and then finally grabbed what he was looking for in his pocket and pulled out a black box, and held it before me.

 

"Jaina," Jag started, "I have never been in love before. I never wandered about love, or even thought I would fall in love myself one day. Then I met you. I didn't know what it was about you that I was attracted to...On Hapes, you were unbearable, stubborn and then I realized I loved all of those things about you. I love all of you," he paused and looked down at the black box and opened it.

 

My eyes strayed from Jag's face to the box and not surprisingly, it was exactly what I thought was in there. "You wanted spontaneous, I hope this is spontaneous enough for you. Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

 

I stared at the ring for a long time, there were symbols engraved on the sides. They looked to be in an ancient language but the details of the ring didn't matter. The moment mattered, and I knew what my answer would be. "Jag, I --," I leaned over suddenly and kissed him, whispering in his ear, "Yes."

 

_Jagged Fel_

 

She hated not knowing where I was taking her for our date. Jaina and I started dating during the last half of the Vong war but now it was over, we did not have to worry about the awkwardness in public. She had taken full advantage of that fact but I didn't catch on as quickly as she had hoped, so she had hinted several times that she liked be surprised and spontaneous. What she didn't realize was that the element of surprise, not knowing when and where, wasn't as great an idea as she thought. The torment of not knowing where I was taking her, was killing her.

 

// _Maybe I can probe him using the Force.._ //

 

I smiled to myself as I sensed Jaina start to probe me using the Force and then stopped.

 

"We're almost there," I said, whispering into her ear.

 

Jaina looked to the right even though she had no idea what direction we were walking in, or where exactly the "there" I was referring to was. She felt me stop (actually I stopped walking but didn't warn her and Jaina nearly collapsed in my wake, and I too almost fell over but gripped her arms and stopped myself from falling too). I stepped aside and removed the blind fold from her eyes. Jaina tried nervously to help me but eventually she let me do the work.

 

I stepped to Jaina's right again as she opened her eyes. We were standing in the back of my apartment on the balcony. A single dinner table sat in the center of the balcony, and all around the setting, I had placed several candles, and had made a special path to the table.

 

After Jaina said she liked to be surprised, I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about. But behind her back, I had been paying visits to Leia and Han, asking them about her favorite food as well as ask advice.

 

I knew very little about Corellian food but Leia had given me a list of some of her favorites, and since there were no restaurants on Coruscant that specialized in Corellian cuisine, I tried to make them myself. But every attempt in the kitchen failed, and eventually, I asked Threepio and R2 for help.

 

It was all about the moment as Jaina whirled around and looked at me. "Are you surprised?" I asked, grinning slightly.

 

"Depends. What is all of this for?" Jaina mused, moving closer to me.

 

I shrugged, and then looked down, reaching for something in my pocket. Then it became clear to Jaina what was about to happen but didn't rush the moment. I had been planning this moment for weeks as she remembered that she hadn't seen or talked to me for several weeks. She assumed I had been avoiding her to prepare for a break-up but now, she knew that wasn't the case. I fumbled some more and then finally grabbed what I was looking for in my pocket and pulled out a black box, and held it before her.

 

"Jaina," I started, "I have never been in love before. I never wandered about love, or even thought I would fall in love myself one day. Then I met you. I didn't know what it was about you that I was attracted to...On Hapes, you were unbearable, stubborn and then I realized I loved all of those things about you. I love all of you," he paused and looked down at the black box and opened it.

 

Jaina's eyes strayed from my face to the box. The ring was the hardest part of my task. I went with Leia to a special jeweler and chose a simple gold ring, and then instructed the jeweler to write on the outside of the band these words in Corellian: Forever, I am bound to you, my love. Forever, I will honor you forever as we fly together amongst the stars.

 

I had drafted those words so many times but it seemed fitting that our journey into marriage be like a flight we would be on for a long time.

 

I removed the ring from the box and gently took hold of Jaina's hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. I breathed slowly as I looked into her brown eyes, and wished I knew what she was thinking. She probably knew my emotions were screaming for her to be mine. I wanted to fly with her forever. "You wanted spontaneous, I hope this is spontaneous enough for you. Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

 

Jaina stared at the ring for a long time before she removed her gaze from it, and looked at me. "Jag, I --," she leaned over suddenly and kissed me, whispering in my ear,"Yes." 


End file.
